


I Never Saw The Possibility Of Us

by originalhybridlover



Series: Why Can't We Be Like That [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Pining, Romance, flommy, friends to something more, moving forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity has moved forward with her life, starting over. It was a surprise to run into Tommy in Chicago of all places but more surprising was to realize there was something brewing between them. It was completely unexpected but not unwelcome.[This is more of a what-if to my story, Why Can't We Be Like that]What if things didn't work out between Oliver and Felicity. What if Tommy and Felicity found peace and content and happiness in each other.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak
Series: Why Can't We Be Like That [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874284
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	I Never Saw The Possibility Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I reached 600 followers on my Tumblr account Originalhybridloverfics and to celebrate I will be posting prologues to a couple of new stories I have been working on. 
> 
> This will be a one-shot not counting the prologue.
> 
> If you don't like romantic Flommy then this fic is not for you.

Felicity had spent the last couple of years moving forward with her life.   
After she finally put the life she had once shared with Oliver behind, she left QC and moved to Coast City, starting over. 

She kept in contact with her mom, and her sister in law, Carly. She still hung out with Roy when she would visit her mom, and she was still talked to Mr. Queen from time to time. 

Once Felicity struck out on her own, she started moving toward building her own, tech company. 

Dating was awkward but she was putting herself back out there but she knew after everything she deserved to be happy. She didn't need someone to be happy but it was nice not to be alone. 

Tommy had spent the last couple of years expanding the club business, turning it into a multi-enterprise in major cities across the world. 

He was more focused on his work than he ever was. 

He found the decision to call off his relationship with Laurel was the best decision he ever made. He was happier. He wasn't trying to be someone else. He didn't have to constantly worry he was being compared to his best friend and not living up to expectation. 

He could be himself and it was good enough. 

Neither Felicity nor Tommy were expecting to find each other and find that they were exactly who the other needed. 

Life has its way of shocking you, surprising you, and throwing you for a loop. 

It was amazing how the right person for you to build a life with, share your dreams with fall in with is someone who has been a part of your life, been right there in front of you all along. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of unfinished stories going already but I go wherever the muse takes me. 
> 
> These fics are still a work in progress but I hope you're interested.


End file.
